The present invention relates to an ignition system and more particularly to an ignition system for use in an internal combustion engine.
In a conventional ignition system in an internal combustion engine, high-tension pulses are distributed to ignition plugs by means of a distributor having mechanical contacts. Consequently, the path of wiring becomes longer, thus causing the problem of occurrence of noise, so it has heretofore been necessary to pay ample attention to the insulation of each wiring.
On the other hand, electronic distribution type ignition systems not using a distributor having such mechanical contacts have recently been adopted. An example is one using a capacitor discharge ignition (also called CDI) system, for which it is necessary to use a high-tension transformer for supplying a high voltage to ignition plugs of an internal combustion engine and a power source to supply a primary voltage for the high-tension transformer. The primary voltage supplying power source is composed of a power source such as a battery and a primary voltage stabilizing power source for the generation of a stabilized voltage from the former power source (each constituent part is defined herein as "component"). According to the prior art, these components are arranged separately and connected together through wiring.
Consequently, the system size is increased, and since the length of wiring between components becomes longer, there arises a noise trouble. Further, the separate arrangement of components requires insulation between components and it takes time to effect connection between components.
Additionally, since detecting means for detecting an abnormal condition of a battery or a generator used in an automobile or the like also has heretofore been provided separately from the foregoing components, it has not been easy to effect maintenance and inspection.